


Come Back Home

by lmirandas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genderswap, And Minerva is being controlling, F/F, Female Greg Lestrade, Female John Watson, Female Masturbation, Female Mycroft, Female Sherlock Holmes, Genderswap, It is soft in a way, It's Gayle's day off, Like Mycroft always is even when he is a female, Minerva is a voyeur, Oh yes lure her back home with sex, Soft Smut Sunday, What should she do?, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/pseuds/lmirandas
Summary: It's Gayle's day off, a well deserved day to be lazy and enjoy a quiet day at home. But her wife and sister-in-law had other plans. Luckily Gayle knows exactly what her wife needs.





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Soft Smut Sunday on Tumblr and I wanted to save it here so I don't lose it forever in the void. There is an homage to one of [Moth's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth) characters in it. A virtual cookie if you spot it.

It was Gayle's day off. One of the few she could enjoy at home, her phone on an 'only-call-if-life-or-death-Sal-I-mean-it'. Luckily her Sargeant was a sensible man and could very well handle the division for one whole day. A luxurious bath, with some of those fancy salts that made her skin all tingly, then she wrapped herself in her plush bathing robe. Lounging naked around the room seemed like the way to go.

She brought some books, tea and biscuits to the big cosy bed she shared with her wife. Her darling despised crumbs, but Gayle will check for escaped bits before Minnie came home. God knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if she didn't. As soon as she was settled in bed and opened the page of the not-so-terrible science fiction book she was currently trying to finish, her text alert resonated in the quiet bedroom, making her groan out loud.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." - she complained to no one in particular as she grabbed the wretched thing.

 **[10:00]** _Tell your wife to go away. -SH_  
**[10:02]** As you know, I don't 'tell my wife' to do anything she doesn't want to.  
**[10:02]** _She is annoying Joan. - SH_  
**[10:03]** How so? And to be fair Sherlock, Joan gets annoyed easily.  
**[10:03]** _Your wife is annoying my wife; I demand that you do something about it this instant. - SH_  
**[10:04]** Fuck you, Sherlock. It's my day off.  
**[10:04]** _Please. -SH_

Wow. The whole situation must be dire indeed if Sherlock decided to be polite. She decided to get the information from the primary source itself.

 **[10:05]** Hello Minnie, sweetheart.  
**[10:05]** _I see my sister has dragged you into this. -MH_

Her phone beeped in sequence two more times.

 **[10:05]** _She is in the hospital. - MH_  
**[10:05]** _Joan is refusing to let me transfer her to private facilities. - MH_  
**[10:06]** Love, your sister is a grown woman, who has a wife, who also happens to be a doctor. If they don't want to leave, let them.

Gayle knew she was treading on dangerous waters, as it happened every time Sherlock's safety was in question.

 **[10:12]** _You are taking their side. You are supposed to be on my side. - MH_  
**[10:12]** I don't see any 'sides' here darling, we all want the same thing, which is Sherlock safe and happy. Is it something bad?  
**[10:13]** _Probably a minor concussion. She fell off an emergency staircase while going after some hoodlum. - MH_  
**[10:14]** You said you had loads to do in the office.  
**[10:16]** _I did. Now Anton is handling it. - MH_  
**[10:16]** Then come home.  
**[10:16]** _Not until I'm irrevocably sure that my sister is taken care of properly. - MH_

Mmm, that was a dismissal if she ever heard one.

 **[10:20]** Joan, is Sherlock ok?  
**[10:20]** _She is, just a nasty cut to the cheek and a bump in the forehead. I want to take her home and watch her, but your wife is insufferable. Please, don't lock me up if I murder her._  
**[10:21]** I'm on it.

 **[10:22]** Minnie, come home.  
**Seen 10:25 ✓✓**

Time to bring out the cavalry it seemed. She was planning to play a little, maybe closer to when her wife was due to come home. She pulled out her favourite toy and the lube bottle from the drawer, a little pink thing that they bought on a whim. It was a crafty little fella, wonderful for clit stimulation, G spot and a little vibrating plug to complete all the possible sensible places down under. She opened the bottle and started warming it, opening the robe and beginning to play with her already interested nipples. Gayle had an almost Pavlovian response to the thought of Min in the doorway, the grey rim in her eyes the only thing left, taken in by the black dilated pupils as she removed her Hermès scarf, jacket and waistcoat. The smell of her cologne, a famous men's fragrance since she refused to use any other kind, and God, the woman wore so many layers all the time, just thinking about her removing each and every one of those for her wife's pleasure was enough to make said wife feel aroused.

She kept playing a little, imagining her wife was there with her, and when she was a little shiny from the lube in her breasts, she snapped the first pic. Then she started lubing the toy, rubbing it a little against her, just on the outside, taking a couple more pics. She sent the first one to her wife with just one word.

 **[10:55]** **< attached picture file 9011.png>** Minerva.  
**Seen 10:56 ✓✓**  
**[10:59]** _This is not fair. -MH_  
**[11:02] <attached picture file 9012.png>** All is fair in love and war. Come home, sweetheart.

She kept playing with the toy, finally penetrating herself in one swift motion, too aroused by now. Her wife was a voyeur; she loved watching. Well, she was going to get a show.

 **[11:07]** _I'm on my way._

She forgot the signature. That was a good omen if Gayle could think of one.

 


End file.
